Theories
Note: This page contains Theories written by fans of the series, if someone wants to write one, feel free do so, but do read the pages and Q&A's first. Otherwise it might be debunked at first sight, thanks! The Book's Theory, By Ko9 (Alive) Every Covert Front player knows these 3 books. trans Atlantic by Witold Gombrowicz, the auto biography of Mata Hari and the one of newton. I want to focus on these 3 books in this theory video. Why are they here? Well we first have to define in what they are. They are in a World At War in 1904. We know that France and Germany are at war. And they are in German hands in General. The first book: Trans Atlantic: (In our universe) (Quote from Wikipedia) Trans-Atlantyk is a novel by the Polish author Witold Gombrowicz, originally published in 1953. The semi-autobiographical plot of the novel closely tracks Gombrowicz's own experience in the years during and just after the outbreak of World War II. (Quote End) What is generally weird about this? Well it was in our universe published in 1953? How would it be here in 1904? Many questions have not been answered in the games. So I have to theorize about this. I am not very good at this. But I will try. Two things are possible. In this universe Witold was alive in 1904. He must have been older I assume. We know that the war started in the Covert Front universe in 1901. If we put World War One and kinda play it in 1901. That would mean the famous treaty of Brest-Litovsk would be signed in 1904. Ta-da, the year we are in now. I have watched the newspaper in Zurich and they do not mention this. So it is not very steady in the first place. Now Poland was a puppet by Germany and Austria in 1917. It did not stop the occupation yet. Also, note that Germany owner part of Poland back then. With German people there. They where send away, I do not want to use the term ethnic cleansing or genocide because this is a very sensitive subject. This book could have been written about Polish experiences of the war in the east. But my second theory is that the German Empire developed a Time Machine to get as much technology from the future. Maybe this is the reason we find a Horten plane sketches in Covert Front 1. The second book is: The Auto-bibliography of Mata Hari. Mata Hari, was a Dutch exotic dancer and courtesan who was convicted of being a spy for Germany during World War I and executed by firing squad in France. I do not think much about this book. It is in Hotel Room 13. So it could just have been brought to fill the time. The funny part about this is that Mata Hari was executed in 15 October 1917. So that also would have been 1903. To write a Autobiography that fast it pretty unrealistic. So I also tend to look back and say this included time travel. But again, there is almost no proof of this. The Third book is the Autobiography of Newton written by Max Planck. The weirdest part about this is not the book itself, but the fact that Newton was alive in 1886. But again I think there was time travel involved. Maybe all these books involved time travel. We don’t know. But that is what I can make out of it. But again, there is almost no proof. Covert Front 5 will never see the light of day. And there are not even HD version of Covert Front. (It was released for free later at the Itch.io store.) I doubt if there will ever be a remake in Steam of the series. (It was later confirmed by Mateusz there would be in the Q&A). Covert Front 5/Remade PNCE Theory, By Ko9 (Debunked) Covert Front 5 has in the Pastel Land a status such as Half Life 3, at least for some member. Covert Front is a Flash Game Series made by Mateusz Skutnik and Karol Konwerski, where you play as kara. Since PNCE happened I wanted to recap the whole series and explain why it won’t see it’s end. I hope you enjoy it. The game starts with the year 1901 after that, some newspapers. It is about the assassination of the French Prime Minister. That started the war since the Germans rejected the French ultimatum. After the newspapers show up, the intro shows some pictures. By mistake the maker Mateusz Skutnik showed one who was fake. It was of a man falling from a plane. Also pictures of a Tank and Soldiers with gas masks are shown. After that we are introduced to our Protagonist, Kara. Or field Agent M-24-7-69. On August 4th 1904 she is assigned to investigate Karl von Toten, investigate his house and find out what he is up to. The IAGH, which hired Kara suspects Karl von Toten of being involved in the missing of scientist in the event, Knowledge for Victory. The code name is Princess of Burgundy. When she investigates the House of Von Toten. She finds out a character called Manfred was a butler and that a so called K went to his office which could stand for the Emperor of Germany Kaiser Wilhelm the second. She finds a stable form of Helium, which is, unconfirmed though, which plays an important role In the universe and in his machines that where deployed on the western front. She also finds after being trapped models for a plane. Which looks very similar to the Horten Ho 229. Either this machine has been designed by the later found imagine realisator is rather unknown, but I will get back to that. So, she triggers the alarm system in the house and locks herself up. She enters the sewers under the building. After lighting matches and Kara burning her fingers several times, she managed to puts the power on. The lights follow. She turns on a handle. You hear a loud switching sound. After accessing the Headquarters, she finds out von Toten has been spied on. By several teams, called M20, 21 and 22. Either this is KIS, is rather unconfirmed but it's a possibility. After finding notes Kara finds one introducing Katia. A friend of Toten in Zurich. Which is the next destination and is probably the reason why Karl von Toten went there. Kara later contact the IAGH. They hacked probably in the system so you have a code to open a safe door. She finds 3 movie reels, The first one shows a person being carried out of the building and another one showing Kara in the house, meaning they know Kara was in there. That is confirmed after finding a note saying: code red someone is in the mansion. The third one shows the way out. But also the development of the new Horten plane. It is changing a few plate like things in their position to open the elevator. Kara runs to a town. Probably Munich to contact the Blue Jacket Agent. She gives him the evidence and he gives back a note. It saids: Zurich contact agent proceed. Kara went to Zürich, Switzerland to find Karl von Toten. She finds out she is being spied on in the railway station. She escaped via the toilet to end up in a hotel. However, after being cought by the KIS, after escaping, she ended up going to Lisbon, Portugal in a German airplane at the end of the game. Kara took the train and got to the railway station at nightfall. When she got of her train, she took a newspaper from her Zurich contact, which contained 50 Franks and a document. It reads as follows. Results of investigation remain unclear.The work of missing scientist unknown. The reason of von Toten's self-dependent work unknown. We do not know who was watching professor's mansion. Our sources reveal that German intelligence is intensively looking for von Toten. After buying a ticket from the ticket booth, she got to the lounge and took her new data from the locker 102. She was going to use the door, but realized she was being followed, so she escaped from the bathroom window, and headed to Hotel Altstadt. Agent Kara visited the hotel after she finds the Altstadt address note, after that she asked for the Room 13, but was told by the receptionist that such a room does not exist in the hotel or any other hotel in Zurich for that matter. The receptionist recommended rooms 12 and 14, which were both available and Kara booked the room 14. She found a peculiar set of numbers between the bible and decided to dial them into the telephone. This opened a secret door to the room 13. In there Kara received instructions to search Zurich Hauptbibliothek for a disappeared agent. Kara breaks into the building. She uses a newspaper to break the window and to unlock the door. She needs to search for the missing agent. She finds out that the missing agent left a clue in Isaac Newtons biography. It was a newspaper from the conference in Zurich a few years ago. It leads toward Kara recognizing the star symbol in the paper on the suitcase of von Toten. It is also displayed in the hall. After that she was beaten captured by Manfred his troops. Kara is locked up in a prison cell of Manfred. She decides to talk to Manfred. Manfred confesses to be part of the KIS, a German equivalent of the IAGH. Who probably spied on von Toten. He also confirms that Karl von Toten is in Lisbon. Later Manfred refuses to confirm if this is for personal gain to find von Toten and use his weapons. After escaping from the prison, agent Kara steals of Manfred's planes to fly to Lisbon to search Von Toten. But after all. This was exactly Manfred his plan is. Kara enters a plane field in Lisbon which is taken over by Germans and finds a note with a code for the week. She got tools from her plane so she could blow up a machine, the German walk towards the fire so Kara can enter the tower. She knocks down a guard so she can get the keys for the car and escape. She finds the adres where the German soldiers: Campo de Santa Clara 32, Lisbon, have ties with. She presses the button and she has a blackout. Manfred arrived at the airfield. He wants to lock down the entire city. When Kara wakes up she is in a room with one machine, the Imagination Realisator. After putting the name of Von Toten she triggers a hologram being made. Kara finds her way out of the building. She finds out that one building in Lisbon is a hologram. She goes there but she finds out the city has been evacuated. She finds von Toten and talks to him. Kara confirms being also part of the MI6. Manfred enters the building and get’s killed by Kara. Then von Toten triggers a machine making a door out of a beam of light Kara and Von Toten walk into it and Kara destroys it and closes the door. So, that recap took longer than expected. So we basically have one thing to talk about, why will Covert Front 5 never see the light of day? Well, the ending is very open. And open endings are underappreciated. We don’t know either it is Submachine where they are or a Covert Front universe equivalent. (This was later debunked by the Q&A stream) The story is written by Karol Konwerski, to let him write a Submachine/Covert Front game would be rather odd. Mateusz Skutnik had the game as a patreon goal and Karol tried to write the story, Mateusz Skutnik later wrote in a warp up, Uhm… No comment! I plead the fifth! This is the only LOL NOPE this year. Which is a good win/loose percentage in my opinion. But as you can see above this project was a bit shaky from the beginning. It was a Patreon goal, but since then total pledges sum fell under that goal once again and that’s when this game kind of went to the not-happening state. The future of this game remains shaky. Will it make my 2017 to-do list? No. What we have to look forward to is the Game Maker Remake of the series. But then in November PNCE was released. Before we discuss the game, I would like to read you the note in the game, The Peter Navarre Crecy created the evaluation in the late second era, just a few years after the ancient accident. Sir Crecy, being one of the brightest minds of the post-war dark era suggested this evaluation as means for recognizing potential candidates for this agency. As the lines between humans and machine became blurred after the singularity, this method proved to be indispensable for the recruitment process. The tragedy of the situation that while being one of the most valuable objects in the Kaiser's Possession, it got stolen in one of the most peculiar circumstances. To the untrained eye it would seem that the Evaluation simply vanished from this layer, ceasing to exist in a split of a second. However the smell of electricity left in the air after that occurrence told another story. The evaluation remains an unknown location, most likely never to be found again. If somebody is using it for his own nefarious purposes, well, we shall see in time.'' So what is the most likely scenario? Well, this is a cannon of the Covert Front series, after being confirmed by Mateusz Skutnik. The game is if we connect it to the main series, a day after the day tomorrow version of Covert Front. The late second era being after Germany won the Great War and after that the singularity. Probably after Von Toten and Kara left Lisbon in the void to make a resistance to the German Empire. Making that in a game is impossible. Basically if the story line is the same as in the Main series the existence of the game confirms why such a game is impossible. But at least we kinda know what happened after. We still have mixed terms like layer and blue karma like energy mixed in the Covert Front and Submachine universes, but we can only hope for answers, in the future. (Later it was debunked this blue force field had any connection to the Submachine Universe). Explaining the yet Unknown, By Ko9 (Alive) In 1901 the War starts after the French Prime Minister got assassinated. If the German Empire is connected is unknown an rather insignificant to the main story of Kara. After 2 years of bloodshed Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany had to try new means of winning the war, in our universe such tactics where the starting of the Russian Revolution and the start of submarine warfare. In this universe one of the ideas was to start the development of new weapons, so why not start a conference in Berlin? After all the intro was a small slideshow of a plane crashing down, a gas cloud and tanks. I believe Karl Von Toten did not want to attend Berlin. If that is because Karl most likely fought in the Boxer Rebellion, which was a bloody war at the end of the life of the Qing Dynasty. Proof of that is the Chinese lion in gold from upstairs, which is likely a war trope. Karl also has an Iron Cross and a Pour Le Merite as seen in the picture of him in the mansion. I think the scientist after the conference where captured by the KIS, and Karl von Toten was captured as seen in movie reel 2. I think more scientist are hold captive in Lisbon but Toten is the only lead. There is no way of knowing. I do not know why Portugal is chosen, but in our universe there was a revolution in Lisbon that made it a republic in 1911 and before that it was a kingdom which I do believe is connected to it since the Hohenzollern Dynasty was a very monarchist country. Before Kara's adventure the currently missing agents was searching for leads to Von Toten in Zurich, but he was captured likely by Manfred. After Princess of Burgundy, it was known the agent was missing and Kara was called to Zurich. I do not believe KIS is connected to the organization that spied on Toten, since Manfred was eager to travel himself to Lisbon, knowing Kara would lead him there. After Kara messed around with the imagination realisator, she found leads to Toten and discovered him there. After Manfred was killed Kara and Toten went into a void creating machine to flee. After that the Horten Plane became mainstream and was implemented while Karl did not approve of this. The imagination realisator was used more and more and the Central Powers won the war. The IAGH became underground and I doubt Karl would live for much longer afterwards. Kara started to lead the organisation and recruit as an underground organization agents to destabilize the dynasty in a very dark world similar to the Man in the High Castle. Category:Content